north_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Evans
Olivia Helen Evans (nee. Jones) (b. 23rd June 1982) has been a resident of North Grove her whole life. Olivia is the eldest daughter of Helen and Peter Jones, sister of Sean Jones, Hannah Wright, Katie Jones, Louisa Jones, Lewis Jones and Georgia Jones. She is the mother of Ethan Jones and the first great-granddaughter of May Porter. Childhood Olivia was born two weeks late to Helen and Peter Jones in 1982, four years after her older brother Sean. At the time of her birth, her grandmother had been married to millionaire Roger Hackman for two years and so compared to the tiny flat Sean was born into, Olivia was born into a spacious three-bedroomed house. She was close with her brother Sean growing up. When more children came along it was generally Sean and Olivia vs the rest of the children. Well this was until Louisa was born in 1990. Sean had a really close bond with her and Olivia could not understand it. When Hannah and Katie was born, Sean had never bothered with them and it upset Olivia. Apart from Sean, Olivia was also close to a girl on her year at school: Ivy Holt. The two stayed close and she introduced her to Sean where the two hit it off immediately. Teenage Years Apart from their Uncle Jack and Vic Peters the landlord of the Grey Lion, only Olivia knew about Sean's fights. At first she used to step in the middle of them to stop them much to the annoyance of Sean but as he grew older and became better at fighting, she used to watch them and lie to their parents for him on numerous occasions to explain his absences. In high school, Olivia also started dating Callum Evans who was five years older than her. The two used to sneak around together but when Ivy found out she accidentally revealed the relationship to Sean who blew up. He became angry and started to shout at her while at home. Sean spitefully told their father about him and Olivia told their mother about his organised fighting. The two were grounded for a month and did not speak to each other throughout the whole time they were made to do chores together. When the month was over, Olivia went to Callum only to find out that he had been beaten up by Sean. He dumped her and it left her heartbroken and very angry. Olivia drifted herself away from her family who had begun to dote on Sean and Ivy and started to hang around with people she shouldn't do because she figured that her family did not care about her like they did Sean. The Pub Beating In 2000, Olivia was 18 years old and still hanging around with people who were a bad influence on her. They made her do drugs and she was barely at home. Before an England vs Germany match, her mother begged her to come with the family and watch it so she did. She also invited a few of her friends. When they turned up halfway through the match, she was ecstatic because she had been bored watching the football and her younger sisters had their own friends and Sean had practically taken Ivy away from her. At half time, she went into the toilets to do some 'bubble' when she discovered Ivy had been stabbed. Startled, she called out to Sean and her mother. While they dealt with her, she was sent to ring an ambulance but her male friends stopped her and told her that they had managed to score fifty pounds to get some more drugs with but she had to come now. Her friends were acting shifty and she realised in horror that they were the ones that had stabbed Ivy in the toilets. She told her dad in secret and he told her to not tell Sean ever but to also keep them in the pub until the police show up - so she did. She has never told Sean it was she who brought them to the pub and caused Ivy to have a miscarriage. Adulthood Ivy's beating was an eyeopener to her. She stopped hanging around with people who did not appear to be aspiring to much in life and she went to college and then to university to complete her teaching degree. Albeit, it was later than most people but her parents helped her get the help she needed. When Sean left in 2000, she missed him but she was relieved because it took the pressure off her. She was no longer the sister of her doctor brother. With her mother, father and eldest brother being in the medical profession she felt pressure because she did not have the mind for the medical profession but her grandmother May reassured her and told her that she was only a mere secretary most of her life and that her own mother Helen hated her job. In 2004, she reunited with Nick Green a boy who was in her year at school. They had very briefly dated but it was nothing serious but when they reconnected after 6 years there were sparks there that were not before. Nick asked her out and she said yes. The two dated for two years before Olivia discovered that she was pregnant. She was ecstatic but Nick wasn't. He still felt like it was too early and although he did not dump her, he did begin to sleep with other people behind her back. She was eight months pregnant when she found out. She was out in the woods on a short walk with Nick when he confessed. He had a change of heart and wanted the baby boy but Olivia was heartbroken and her waters broke. They managed to get back to the car but she gave birth with Nick delivering the baby. The baby was two weeks early but when the paramedics came they assured her that he was a healthy boy. Ethan Jones was born in August 2006. Both of his parents loved him but they both knew that they could no longer stay together. For several years after, Olivia only briefly dated men. She instead opted to concentrate on her son Ethan and on her career. Life had never been easy for Olivia, when compared to Sean and Hannah but she was content. In 2010, she started to date Callum Evans again and this time her parents approved of the relationship. The two of them are quiet and rarely go out or hang around the pub but that is the way they both like it. Nick still see' Ethan and he has asked Olivia for another chance a few times but has always said no. In March 2014, when her family were involved in the Pub Hostage, Olivia, Callum and Ethan were on holiday in Tenerife. They were horrified when they returned to the news. Hodgkin's Lymphoma In August 2015, Olivia began to feel extremely tired and very unwell. She had a high fever and her skin was becoming increasingly itchy. Being convinced to go and see her brother for a check-up, Sean immediately brought their father into the room and they sent her for a CAT scan without telling her much. As they were waiting for the results, Peter sat down his daughter and told her that there was a chance that she had cancer. They were not quite sure but they had a feeling that it was Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Olivia was shocked and did not know how to feel. The results came back positive. Her whole family banded around her and with their confidence and her strength, she started her chemotherapy. Marriage to Callum Evans In late 2015, Callum and Olivia were trying to keep together as her treatment started and for both of them, it put their lives into perspective. On New Years Eve 2015, Callum proposed to Olivia at their home with just Ethan present. She accepted the proposal and it gave her something to focus her energy away from the gruelling chemotherapy. In September 2016, the two married in front of a few family and friends at a small chapel a few towns away from North Grove. Family Mother: Helen Jones Father: Peter Jones Siblings: Sean Jones, Hannah Wright, Katie Jones, Louisa Jones, Lewis Jones and Georgie Jones Husband: Callum Evans (1997 and 2010 -) Child: Ethan Jones Grandparents: May Porter, Brian Porter, Roger Hackman, Walter and Patricia Jones Nieces: Lola Jones, Amber Jones, Jane Groom and Lottie-May Wright and Nina Evans Nephews: Cameron Jones and Drake Evans Aunts: Pauline Jessop, Denise Burrows, Frances Groom, Sandra Porter and Elise Hackman Uncles: Arthur Jessop, Roy Burrows, Charles Groom, Jack Porter and John Hackman Cousins: Lois Jessop, Tim Jessop, Annie Buckley, Bailey Groom, Molly Groom, Jenny Watson, Oscar Weston, George Weston, Isla Burrows, Rhys Porter, Luke Porter, Shannon Porter and Dennis Hackman